


Tomorrow

by Quietgirll



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Referenced Drinking, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietgirll/pseuds/Quietgirll
Summary: Jared needs his family when he is at one of his lowest points. Jensen makes sure that even though he is thousands of miles away, Jared gets exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Danneel Harris & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles & Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547968
Comments: 28
Kudos: 221





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> After my last story (which was my first ever J2 story, and my first posting on AO3), I had a few people that were interested in me continuing this universe, and they were especially interested in Jared being with the kids. So that's exactly what I decided to do. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Jared quickly texted Danneel back as he was walking out the hotel room door. *heading downstairs now, cya in a few* As the elevator opened, he quickly stepped inside, pressing the lobby button and then leaning his head back against the wall.He took a deep breath as the elevator headed down. He pulled the cap he had bought in the hotel gift shop when he first arrived down a little further, preparing to walk out into the lobby. He and Jensen were considered staples in Austin, so they didn’t get stopped or approached as much here as they did other places, but that might be a different story in a hotel. Add in that he wasn’t quite sure yet what might have been released about his arrest, and he really wasn't feeling up to being recognized. A ball cap and sunglasses went a long way to helping him achieve that goal. Well, that and walking as quickly through that lobby as his thankfully long legs could carry him. 

As he walked outside, he heard a car horn beep, and looked up and saw Danneel waving her arm out her car window at him. Relieved, he headed straight to her and hopped in. He didn’t even have time to reach for the seatbelt before she leaned over and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “Jared, you have no idea how glad I am to see you,” she said, and gave him her trademark friendly smile. 

If someone had asked Jared all those years ago, when the network executives had first approached him and Jensen about getting married (and not to each other), if he would one day consider Jensen’s pretend wife one of his best friends, he would have thought the notion completely insane. Of course, he knew Danneel and was friendly with her back then. She and Jensen had known each other for years, and Jensen completely trusted her. Jared had been completely blindsided when the studio had called him and Jensen into a meeting to talk about their “future”. He had assumed that they meant the direction the show was taking, possible spin-offs, all the typical business mumbo jumbo he hated. It had never occurred to him that they wanted to talk to them about their personal relationship. A quick glance at Jensen had quickly told him that Jensen wasn’t quite as surprised. Jared supposed he had always been a little more naive about how their relationship was perceived, a little more trusting and believing in just the good nature of people, and believing that love was enough to overcome anything. 

Over the years, Jared had been slapped in the face with the cold hard truth more times than he could count. But he still believed in the good nature of the majority of the people in his life, the ones who really mattered. He counted Danneel in the column of the ones who really mattered. She had proven to him and Jensen time and again that they could always rely on her, and here she was, stepping in and stepping up for them once again.

Jared laughed somewhat bitterly as he replied, “I wish that you were seeing me under better circumstances than picking me up from a hotel after I spent the night in jail, but yeah, I’m glad to see you too Danneel.” Pulling his seatbelt over his shoulder as he fastened it, he flinched a little when Danneel lightly punched him in the arm, then squeezed his hand. 

“You know I’m no wise Yoda, so I’m not going to pretend to spout out any Jared-isms, but we all have bad days. This one is a really sucky one, but you’ll make it through it ok. We both know how stubborn Jensen is, and he’s not going to let there be any other outcome,” Danneel said as she pulled the car out into traffic and headed them home.

They both laughed because they knew exactly how true her words were. Jensen would move heaven and earth and everything in between to take care of Jared. Even in his deepest, darkest moments, Jared never doubted that. 

“Besides, I am taking you to the house, and then I am going to pick up Tom, Shep, and Odette, and we are going to have ourselves a good old fashioned family night,”Danneel stated matter of factly.

Jared smiled wistfully as he leaned his head back on the car seat. “That sounds great,” he said, knowing that no matter how hard Danneel tried to make it the perfect night, without Jensen, a huge part of his family, not to mention his heart was going to be missing. “What did Genevieve have to say about you picking up the kids?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“She was all for it. Said she needed some “me” time before she headed out to Los Angeles- tell me, how much more me time can a person have than traveling hundreds of miles away from their kids to go to a fashion showing? I will never understand that woman, I swear.”

“That makes two of us Danneel, trust me,” Jared sighed.

Danneel reached over and squeezed his hand gently in support as they drove home. They enjoyed a peaceful silence that comes from being comfortable with someone. Jared thought about all the things that had happened in the last 24 hours, and imagined how in the world he was going to handle everything. How in the world had he let everything snowball?? How had he let himself lose control like that?

Jared shook his head as they pulled into the driveway. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let himself get too far into his head right now. Not when he was about to get the chance to spend some time with all his kids. He smiled to himself as he thought about Jensen setting this up- he knew him well, and knew this would be better for him than anything until he could get to Vancouver and Jensen.

As Danneel opened the door, Jared could hear the kids playing in the living room and instantly smiled. Heading that way, he called out, “Hey, what’s going on in here?”

All three of the kids instantly looked up at the familiar voice, but JJ was the fastest. “Daddy!!” she yelled, as she ran full speed toward him. Jared quickly bent down and picked her up, swinging her around as he gave her a tight hug. By that time, the twins had made their way over to them, eager to get their hugs and kisses too. Jared was grateful for his long arms that allowed him to give all three of the kids a hug at once. Before he knew it, he was laying back on the floor, and the kids were climbing all over him, giggling.

Allison, their nanny, was sitting on the couch, laughing at Jared’s predicament. She would have attempted to save him, but she knew he was enjoying every minute of it. If she had suspected otherwise for even a minute, the wink he threw her way as the kids tickled him reassured her that he was in complete control of the situation. Danneel leaned against the living room doorway, snapping a few pictures and enjoying the moment. She had been worried about Jared, and the headspace he was in, but as soon as she saw him with the kids, she knew he was going to be ok. Jensen had definitely made the right call with this one.

“Hey guys, what do you think about seeing your brothers and sister tonight?” Danneel asked the giggling children. “YEAH!” they quickly responded. Danneel laughed at their enthusiasm, having known exactly what their response would be. “Jared you good here?” she asked, knowing he was in his element, but wanting to double check. “Yep D, we’re good,” he smiled at her, Arrow up under his arm as he headed for the couch, JJ and Zeppelin right behind. “Alright, I’m gonna go get the kids, and I’ll be back soon, and we’ll have some dinner. Love you guys!” Danneel said as she turned and headed back out the door. As she fastened her seat belt, she sent the pics she had snapped of Jared and the kids to Jensen. She knew how worried he was, and she hoped the pics would help some.

Back in the house, the kids were chattering away to Jared. He had told Allison she could head out, so it was just the four of them. JJ was talking about the her friend’s dog, and how she NEEDED a dog too, and Jared was listening closely as he was also trying to figure out in his head the best kind of dog for her. After all, she NEEDED a dog, and he would have to come through for her. 

“Hey, y’all want to take a picture to send to Daddy?’ Jared asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. The kids all climbed on top of him to be able to fit into the pic. Jared held the phone out to take the shots, taking several, cause he knew somebody would have their eyes closed in at least one of them. Looking through them quickly, he found a few that were the best, sending then to Jensen with a quick message- We miss you and love you!!

“So what do you guys want to do until your mom and brothers and sister get here,”Jared asked, giving the kids his full attention. “We can play some games, start a movie, watch some cartoons, go outside and play, whatever you guys want to do!!” The three kids looked at each other, then looked back at Jared. His heart swelled at how sweet and contemplative these kids were, and how lucky he was to have them in his life and be one of their dads. Arrow was the first one to pipe in, answering “Twister!” Jared immediately laughed, knowing Twister was a favorite of theirs, but also knowing that they especially loved when he played with them, since he was so flexible and had such long and lanky limbs. “OK, Twister it is!!” JJ clapped as she ran to get the game. 

Forty-five minutes later, Danneel walked into the living room, carrying Odette, with Tom and Shep close behind. She couldn't help but bust out into laughter at the sight that greeted them as they walked in. Jared was playing Twister with the kids, and he was like Stretch Armstrong the way he was bent all over the board. The kids were in various states of bending as well, with JJ quickly looking as though she were about to lose her balance. Danneel was glad she had her phone handy, so she could snap a few shots before anybody in the room even realized they were there. Odette however, was quick to announce their arrival. “Daddy!!!”she squealed from Danneel’s arms. Laughing, Danneel bent down to sit her on the floor, as she took off towards Jared on the Twister board. Shep and Tom were able to get there first however, and had already tackled Jared by the time Odette got there. All three of them climbed on him, just as the other three had done earlier. Except this time, once the three kids had him down, JJ and the twins jumped in too, so he now had all six kids climbing on him. Again, taking advantage of the moment, Danneel snapped a few quick pics, sending them all to Jensen as quickly as she took them.

Jared was in his element, hugging, kissing, and tickling the six kids. Finally, he managed to sit up, all the kids sitting around him. He looked over and saw Danneel smiling at them. He smiled back, suddenly so very grateful deep in his heart for his family and all they brought to him. Yeah, he had fucked up last night, but that didn't change who he was as a person, or what he had done in his life up to that point. Most importantly, it didn’t change who or how he loved or was loved. 

“Alright guys, let’s head to the kitchen. Who wants to make some pizzas???” Danneel asked, knowing it was a favorite for all the kids. They enjoyed helping make them, and they especially enjoyed eating them afterwards. 

“Wait, wait, somebody is going to have to help me up,” Jared said, as all the kids started heading to the kitchen, leaving him sitting on the floor. Giggling, Tom and JJ both headed back, holding out their hands and helping Jared up off the floor. “Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna be stuck on that floor forever- you guys are my heroes!!” Jared laughed as he ruffled their hair. Reaching down and picking each of them up, one in each arm, they headed into the kitchen behind the rest of the family. 

Once they were in the kitchen, Jared sat the two kids he was carrying onto the kitchen counter, knowing they would stay still, and also knowing they were right next to the step stool they kept in the kitchen in the event they decided they wanted down before he grabbed them and put them down. “Hey Danneel, where’s the iPad? I was thinking maybe we could face time Jensen while we made dinner?” 

“Good idea! There should be one right over there in that first drawer next to the door,” she responded as she started to pull the supplies they would need out of the refrigerator. 

Jared found the iPad quickly, returning back to help Danneel spread out what they would need. “Alright, so who wants to call Daddy?” he asked, as he propped the iPad up onto the counter. Of course, all the kids began clamoring to be the ones to call, causing Jared again to be grateful for his family. He smiled at them, “OK, how about we all call him together? I’ll push the button, but its like everybody is calling him since we are all here together. Once he’s on, we’ll ask him if he wants to make dinner with us, whatcha think?” Reaching over, he quickly pressed the button to connect them to Jensen, hoping he wasn’t going to be too busy to take their call. It occurred to Jared he hadn’t asked Jensen what he was doing tonight or if he would be available. He knew he wasn’t shooting any scenes tonight, but it was possible he had went out with someone from the cast or crew. 

Jensen’s face popped up on the iPad as he answered the FaceTime call, a smile on his face that immediately melted Jared’s heart. He knew in that moment that no matter what Jensen might be doing, he would drop it all to FaceTime with his family as they made dinner. Jared again was reminded of how lucky he was. He looked around at his six kids, Danneel, and Jensen on the iPad and he knew his family was everything he needed. They were his strength, his touchstone.

“Hey guys, whatcha doing?”Jensen said. 

“Daddy!!!” the kids began to scream at various levels, excited to see Jensen. Danneel just laughed as she pulled out the pizza pans, as Jared settled the kids enough for them to actually talk to Jensen.

“We’re gonna make pizzas Daddy!” Shep was quick to announce as soon as the noise level died down some.

“Pizza, huh? That sounds pretty good. Maybe I’ll order in a pizza. Bet it won’t be as good as the ones y’all make though,” Jensen replied, looking slightly wistful at the kitchen full of his family. 

Jared looked at his husband on the iPad screen, and could actually feel his heart aching. Seeing Jensen, hearing his voice, reminded Jared just how much he actually missed him. He was grateful to know that he would be back in his arms tomorrow morning. He needed that.

“What are you going to get on your pizza Daddy?” JJ asked as she leaned in closer to the iPad. 

“Well, that’s a good question Little Bit, I’m not exactly sure. Probably pepperoni, maybe some bacon,”Jensen replied.

Jared smiled, as that was usually what he ordered when they got pizza. He knew that Jensen would order that just because he missed him, not because it was his favorite combination.

Danneel finally had everything out and was ready to get started, and she began giving directions and guidance to everyone as to what they needed to do. The kitchen became a flurry of activity, with all the kids and Jared doing their part. Periodically, one of the kids would stop to tell Jensen a super important story they had just remembered. The nine of them laughed together as they made the pizzas, even when Zeppelin hit his head on the counter. At first his lip quivered as though he were going to start crying, but when Jensen was quick to jump in with “It’s ok buddy, you’re fine. Just a little dust up,” and Jared picked him up and gave him a quick kiss where he had bumped it, he sniffed a little, but recovered well.

Jensen ordered his pizza while they were making theirs, and his arrived at just about the same time theirs finished cooking. Danneel and Jared pulled the pizzas out of the oven, letting them cool for just a bit before they started eating. 

JJ carried the iPad over to the table as Shep and Tom carried the paper plates over to the table and set them out for everyone with napkins. Danneel and Jared got everyone settled into their seats, got their drinks, and then carried the pizzas over to the table.

Jared beamed as he looked again at his family and chose to take this moment in. Even with thousands of miles between them, with Jensen all the way in Vancouver while they were in Austin, they were able to have a family dinner. Maybe not a traditional family dinner, but they weren't necessarily a traditional family, either. He wouldn’t trade what they had for anything else in the world.

After they finished eating, and got everything cleaned up, including themselves, they migrated back to the living room. They ended the FaceTime call with Jensen, promising to call him back at bedtime. 

Between Jared and Danneel, they got all the kids into their pajamas so they would be more comfortable.

Danneel looked at Jared, “Think you’ll be good if I head up to my room?” 

Jared smiled back at her, “Yeah D, we’ll be good. We’ll watch a movie, then head to bed. I’ll probably just let them all pile in with me, if that’s ok?”

Danneel laughed,”That’s fine, Jared. I don’t think you could get away with not doing that, if I’m honest. What time is your flight tomorrow?”

“I’ll need to leave here by 7:45, so I’ll just call a car. Matter of fact, I’ll go ahead and set that up in just a bit so its taken care of.”

“OK, I’ll be up by then, so I’ll see you in the am. Sleep tight.”

Jared gave her a big hug,”Thanks D, this is exactly what I needed. I feel so much better.”

Danneel smiled as she squeezed him back,”I’m glad Jared, but I was just the facilitator. Remember, this was all Jensen’s idea. He always knows exactly what you need, and how to get it for you.”

Jared reflected on that as she went around telling all the kids good night. She was right, of course. Jensen always knew exactly what he needed, even when he didn’t know himself. After all, his plan had been to lock himself away in a hotel room and brood. Jensen knew that was a bad idea, and even from thousands of miles away, he knew exactly how to take care of him. He felt a million times better than he had when he first talked to Jensen. Of course, he was still upset with himself and what he had allowed to happen, but spending this time with his family had given him some serious perspective. 

About 45 minutes into The Little Mermaid, Jared noticed the younger ones were starting to drift. “Hey guys, you ready to head to bed? Your daddy is going to read y’all bedtime stories tonight, would you like that?”

Everyone nodded, and started to get themselves off the couch. Zeppelin was having the most trouble, so Jared picked him up to carry him to the bedroom.

“Daddy, can we take some Hershey Kisses with us to bed please?” JJ asked, looking up at him sweetly. 

Jared chuckled, remembering Jensen’s prediction from earlier. “Sure baby, you grab them and bring them with us.” 

Jared and the kids all headed to his and Jensen’s bedroom. Fortunately, they had a California King bed, so it was a little easier to fit all the kids in the bed. Jared grabbed a couple of bottles of water to put on the nightstand. He put on a pair of his pajamas, and then climbed right into the middle of the bed and the pile of kids. Holding his arms out, the kids snuggled in as Tom pressed the FaceTime button on the iPad to call Jensen back. 

Again, Jensen answered with a huge smile on his face. “There’s my family! I missed you guys! How was the movie?”

Jared chuckled a little as he answered, “It was good, but we couldn’t quite make it through. We decided to go ahead and come to bed so we could get those nighttime stories you promised.”

Jensen laughed, looking at the family spread out all over the bed. “Well, lucky for you guys, I just happen to have Llama Llama Red Pajama right here.”

JJ clapped, as that was one of her absolute favorite stories. She pulled out a handful of Hershey Kisses, handing Jared several, an act that was not lost on Jensen. He chuckled softly as his eyes twinkled, making eye contact with Jared, an obvious I told you so in his look. Jared just smiled back as he opened the Kisses.

Jensen began to read Llama Llama Red Pajama, and the kids very busy day quickly hit them. JJ was fighting sleep the hardest, wanting to hear the whole story and enjoy this time with both her daddies, but eventually even she was lightly snoring before Jensen could finish. Jared gently reached over and took the bag of chocolate and sat it on the nightstand. 

“Jen,” he softly whispered, “They’re all asleep.”

Jensen looked up and smiled. All his babies, snuggled up next to his biggest baby. It made him so happy, and at the same time he had a huge lump in his throat cause he was so far away and not with them.

“So maybe this day didn't end up as bad as it started, hmm, Jay?” Jensen asked, smiling gently.

Jared laughed quietly, “No, it is definitely ending much better than it started. Thanks to you. You knew exactly what I needed to save me. You always take care of me. Thank you Jen, I needed all of this, and you made it happen. I can’t wait until I see you tomorrow, then everything will finally fit.”

Jensen coughed a little, and Jared suspected he was trying to cover up some emotion that had shot to the surface that he wasn’t expecting. The two of them were always very open about their feelings, but Jared had noticed that especially when Jensen felt like he had to be strong for Jared, he tried to be a little tougher. “I can’t wait until you're here tomorrow either Jay, I miss you so damn much. I need you, I need you right here with me, so I can make sure for myself you're really ok.”

Jared felt his eyes starting to drift, and knew his day was catching up with him too. “I’m ok. Everything is going to be ok.”

Jensen saw Jared’s eyes drooping. “Baby boy, its time for you to get some sleep. You've got to get up early tomorrow. You snuggle those babies up close, and love up on them extra hard for me. I’ll see you tomorrow, and then I’m gonna love on you extra hard.”

Jared smiled and sleepily said, “I love you, husband. More than the sun and the moon and the stars.”

Jensen smiled and whispered back softly, “I love you too husband. More than the planets and the galaxies and the comets. Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jared reached over to disconnect the iPad, “Tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Jared say the iPad on the nightstand, turned out the lamp, and snuggled up with his kids, he thought of all the tomorrows he would have with Jensen and his babies. He would never take a single one for granted, and he would always look forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to beg, but I'm still new enough at this that I desperately need kudos and comments!! I would love any feedback you're willing to give! Thank you so much for reading, I hope it warmed your heart- I love these boys!


End file.
